


My Love

by gaiarheahera



Series: Patience and Kindness [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Summer of Giles 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiarheahera/pseuds/gaiarheahera
Summary: Rupert appreciates his good fortune.(Can be read as a stand alone fic)
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Rupert Giles
Series: Patience and Kindness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440109
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Summer of Giles





	My Love

Rupert stood in the doorway watching the scene before him, his heart bursting with pure joy.

His Darling wife Cordelia sat in the rocking chair, their seven month old son in her left arm as he suckled before bed, her right hand placed protectively on the gentle swell of her belly. 

Little Joshua had now progressed to solid food, only suckling in the evening as a comfort and bonding for mother and child. 

Cordelia saw it as especially important upon the surprising news of her third pregnancy to make sure her baby boy wasn't left out even though he would no longer be the baby of the family. 

Their house was busy. 

An intelligent three year old and an observant seven month old will do that.

Edith was a handful.

Joshua also has his moments.

The couple were shocked once more upon discovering that she carried twins, offering an explanation for her increased size at relatively early on in her pregnancy. 

Also added into the mix was the terrifying, yet inevitable, thought of four under four. 

Thus far, their children were above average intelligence. Other children produced by them were likely to be the same.

This thought was admittedly frightening to Rupert. A man who had faced off countless demons with much graver odds.

Yet, his love smiled at the thought, despite the guaranteed parental dread. 

Cordelia saw it that they were blessed. And he was inclined to agree. Not that he would admit that. He hadn’t lost it enough yet to admit defeat to his, albeit lovely, wife. 

He had come close to dying, before Edith was born.

Scared Cordelia half to death, she said. The others too. 

They had spent another couple years on and around the hellmouth before being forced to close it. That was a year ago. Now everyone was scattered to the wind, the potential slayers called to action all at once. Rupert just hoped and prayed his darling girl wouldn’t be one of them when she came of age. 

Rupert, Cordelia and their children were in England, along with Wesley, forming a new and improved Watcher’s Council, as Cordelia and others had dubbed it. 

So now, here he was. His life settled for the time being. His family was here. And the rest of their family was carrying on the good fight across the globe. 

Coming out of his thoughts, Rupert felt himself being watched. Blinking back into focus he met the eyes of his love, as well as the bleary eyes of his young son. He looked down to see that his formerly sleepy daughter had drifted off, her head resting on his shoulder and her bottom lip sticking out more in her sleep. 

“Hello, My Love.” They smiled at each other, content in their good fortune.


End file.
